regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 142
Zweihard Recap Day 135 aka 1510-04-04 Zweihard Blacksteel leaves Keldoram for Blacksteel Keep. On the first night of the journey back, Zweihard is woken in the night by his goats. They are afraid of a crocodile. Zweihard springs to action as the crocodile kills one of his goats. Zweihard kills the croc. Zweihard collects the croc skin. Day 136 Zweihard takes a Warpwood spell. He spirals some wood. Day 138 In the evening on the way back to the keep Zweihard notices a fire up a hill to east by south east. Zweihard goes to investigate. It is a group of 3 hobgoblins. Zweihard sneaks up to them. He then summons a dust devil in the hobgoblin campfire before charging in. One hobgoblin is killed as the other 2 escape. Zweihard searches the camp. He finds iron shackles & manacles which appear to be made by someone other than the Hobgoblins. Zweihard arrives at Blacksteel Keep late at night and is allowed in. Zweihard then meets with Captain Ziggy. He reports in of the Hobgoblin spies. Zweihard then goes to bed. Day 139 Zweihard heads down to the forge and checks in with Apprentice Dunhilda. He gives her the iron manacles to inspect and to recycle for the iron. Zweihard visits the tanner and gives him the crocodile skin. Zweihard then visits the temple and prays to Sayor. He practices casting Warpwood Spell some more. Zweihard then visits Captain Ziggy and talks about security and the goblinoid threat. Days 140-144 Zweihard purifies the melted iron. He and Dunhilda and starts making axes with the iron manacles. The handles are made with warpwood. Zweihard calls the one he makes the Bogwood Axe. Dunhilda makes 2 axes. Day 145 Zweihard gets news in the morning from Captain Ziggy that a goatfarmer, Grace has gone missing to the south-east. Zweihard heads out to find out what happened to Grace. Several hours out of Blacksteel Keep, Zweihard comes across an abandoned dwarven village that seems to have been cleaned up. Inside the village is a group of goats grazing. Zweihard finds Grace is caught in a sliding panel of a mine, and he rushes over and gives her a goodberry. Then Zweihard frees Grace using He uses strength of stone spell. The stone slab shatters and some hit Grace. Zweihard helps Grace to a nearby abandoned stone building then he goes to inspect the mine. The floor seems crafted and Grace had triggered a trap on this floor. The air is stale. Zweihard finds the remains of a long dead Grell, likely from the Hemdorkas Incursion of 1508. Beyond the Grell Remains are glittering things further down the mine. Zweihard backs out of the cave. Day 146 Zweihard helps Grace & the goat herd to Blacksteel Keep. Day 147 aka 1510-04-16 Zweihard shows Captain Ziggy the Grell Break he took. The abandoned Village is under the jurisdiction of Thane Bull Stonebeard of Tharnham. Captain Ziggy's son, Ziggy the Fifth goes with Zweihard to seal up the cave. The pair arrive at the abandoned village. Ziggy V stays outside to guard as Zweihard heads into the cave. He detects no evil as he passes the dead Grell. The tiles of the floor work abruptly end and the floor is now smooth. Zweihard spots less than a coin worth of Mithril in the wall. Zweihard rushes out and tells Ziggy V about the mithril, and asks him to dig out the small amount of mithril. Zweihard then heads down deeper to see if there is more. Zweihard finds himself into a 3-way fork. The left hand passageway have mine tracks. Zweihard takes the right hand track. He comes across a circular room with benches. He backtracks back to the fork. Zweihard then takes the middle path. It seems very mined, further 100 feet down the path Zweihard comes across some larger Mithril deposits. The method for mining doesn't look like dwarf methods. Zweihard returns to Ziggy V and tells him about the larger mithril vein and tells Ziggy to load up the goats with the dug up mithril so far. Zweihard as he returns down the central passage, feels a breeze. He detects no evil and sends a dust devil ahead of him down the central passage. He comes across nothing amiss. Zweihard returns to the surface. Zweihard and Ziggy V plug up the cave with stones. They talk about how this village is in the jurisdiction of Tharnham. No Exp. (exp given: 2480 exp per class in ep 143) (14382 total each class) (cleric levels up to 5) (+4 hp. 31 new total hp) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Zweihard Blacksteel Episodes